Big Time Kiss
by Anubisman15
Summary: James is turned into a monster and must have a girl kiss him by the end of the week or he'll stay this way forever.


**Big Time Kiss**

**Chapter 1**

Gustavo had given the boys off and they were just hanging out by the Palm Woods pool. Suddenly, an average looking teenage girl with brown hair walked passed them. "Check out the new girl" Carlos said.

"She's all right" James said. "What are you talking, she's awesome." "Yeah, well, let's face it, she's not, all that."

"What do you mean?" Kendall asked. "No offense, but I'm just looking for a girl, who's, how do I say these, smoking hot." "Come on James, he can't judge people by appearances" Logan said.

"Come on Logan, everybody knows appearances are what really matters, right?" "She's walking over to us" Carlos said. The new girl then approached them and said "Hey."

"Hey." "I'm Marsha, I just moved in." "How nice" Carlos said.

"You're James, from Big Time Rush, right?" "Believe it, James Diamond is in the flesh." "All right, I'm a huge fan of your work and I was wondering if you would like to go out some time."

"Sorry, I can't, I'm, doing something, something important, yeah, that's it." "Right, like I haven't heard that one before, I understand, see you around." Marsha then walked away.

"You should have said yes, she's cute" Carlos said. "Yes, but she's not type, you know what I'm saying." "You mean not a cover girl" Kendall said.

"Exactly." The guys then noticed an ugly overweight girl sitting across from them with black hair in pigtails, a large nose, a unibrow, a face full of zits, and pasty skin wearing an ugly red sweater with a dog on the front, jeans, ugly brown shoes, ugly black glasses with triangle frames, braces, and a large pink hat with fat fruit on it. She was reading a book and staring at James at the same time.

"Hey, the other new girl is staring at you." James then looked at her and got a nervous look on his face. She then got up and started walked towards.

"Oh no, she's coming over here, she might ask me out on a date, I better run, fast." James then ran away quickly as the boys sighed in disappoint.

(Theme Song)

**Chapter 2**

James came to a tree in the Palm Woods park, but turned around and saw the girl standing there. "Hi" she said in her highly nasal voice "I'm Bertha, and you're James, from Big Time Rush." "Yeah, that's me."

"This is such an honor, I can not believe I am meeting, I am such a big fan." "Yeah, I have to go now." "Wait, I know we just met and everything, but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me tonight?"

"Right, sorry, can't, I'm busy, see you." "Wait, I know what's going on, look, I know I'm not exactly your dream girl and everything, I am not be something on the outside, but on the inside, I'm a really amazing girl, just give me a chance, please?" "Yeah, no, sorry, I hope you understand."

"Oh, I totally understand" she said in a British accent rather than her nasal voice. A puff of smoke then popped up in front of her and she revealed herself to be a beautiful, skinny, tall woman with long blonde hair, shinny blue eyes, and flawless skin wearing a short white dress and silver high heels. "Hey, where did that ugly girl go?"

"Wake up James, that ugly girl, was me." "What, there's no way, that it is not possible." "Hello, don't you get it, I'm a witch."

"What, you can't be a witch." "Want me to prove it to you." She then waved her hand and the ground started shaking.

"Ok, ok, I believe you, please, make the ground stop the shaking." She then waved her hand again and made the ground stop shaking. "So, how about you and I go out on a date tonight?"

"Oh, so you want to go out with me now that you know I'm beautiful." "Well, yeah." "James, this is why I'm here, you are self centered and care only about appearances."

"Well duh." He then pulled out his mirror and started looking at himself. "Looking beautiful as ever."

"That does it James, I'm afraid you forced me to do this to you." She waved her hands and then dark clouds started blocking out the sky, lightning started flashing, and winds started blowing. She waved her hands again, but nothing happened.

"All right, let me just try again." She waved her hands, but still, nothing happened. "All right, just one more time."

She waved her hands, but this time, something had happened. "All right, look into her mirror." "Ok, but I'm still the most gorgeous man I've come to know."

He looked into his mirror and saw that the witch had turned him into a hideous monster with moldy old wrinkly green skin with big yellow sharp claws, sharp yellow teeth, one big yellow eye, pointy ears, a long nose with a wart on it, and two tiny horns on his head, but absolutely, no hair. He gasped and said "What did you do?" "You did this to yourself, it's your fault for being so judgmental."

"Please, change me back, I'm in a band, you can't let my fans see me like this!" "Calm down, even though you're incredibly selfish, you still seem like a nice guy, so here's the deal, in order to change back, you have to find a girl to love you, when she kisses you for the first time on the lips, the spell will be broken, but, if you fail to do this by the end of the week, you will stay this way forever." "Come on, can't you just change me back?"

"Let me think about it, no, you have until the end of the week, see you around." The girl then walked away as James quickly ran back to the crib before anyone saw him.

**Chapter 3**

James locked himself in the bathroom and refused to come out. "James" Katie said as she knocked on the door "Come out of there." "I can't!

"Why not?" "I just can't, leave me alone." "Come on, it can't be that bad, come out of there."

James came out of the bathroom and showed Katie his face. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" "You won't believe me."

"Try me." "All right, a witch turned me into a monster and now I have to be kissed by a girl or I'll be stuck like this forever." "Ok, I believe that, but Gustavo is not going to like this."

"I know, what do you think I should do?" "Calm down, just come with me to the Palm Woods lobby." "Like this, how will I explain it?"

"This is Hollywood dude, just tell them it's makeup for a movie." "Oh, why didn't I think of that." "Just come on."

Katie then dragged James to the Palm Woods lobby as the started spying on everybody. "Why are we here?" James asked. "Wait for it."

Marsha then walked by. "Yes, there's Marsha, now's your chance, go ask her out." "What, no way."

"Listen, she may be your only chance of becoming human again, I heard she likes you, just do it, all right?" "All right." James then walked over to Marsha.

"Hey Marsha." "Oh, hey James, you're all green." "Yeah, I know, it's just for a movie."

"Oh, ok." "Look, I've been thinking, and, I do want to take you out tonight." "Yeah, I don't think so."

"Say what?" "Sorry, I'm just not interested." "Come on, please."

"Well, all right, but you're paying." "Fine." "See you at eight."

Marsha then walked away. "Excellent, now all you have to do is get her to kiss you and you'll be home free, let's go prepare for your date." Katie then took James to the crib to prepare for the date.

**Chapter 4**

James met Marsha outside for his date. "Hey James." "Hey Marsha."

"Still wearing that makeup I see." "Yeah, it's just really hard to get off, really hard." "No worries, come on, let's go."

James and Marsha then started walking to the movie theater. When they arrived he turned over to her and said "So, what do you want to see?" "I don't know, anything's fine with me."

"Well I want you to enjoy the movie, how about we see something romantic." "You're so sweet." "Thank you."

James and Marsha sat through a romantic movie. "So, what do you think of it, she asked." "To be honest with you, I really like romance movies, but don't tell anyone."

"Deal." The two kept watching the movie and actually started bonding with each other. "This was a really great date" Marsha said.

"Really, I liked it too, maybe we could do it again some time." "Sounds good." "Bye."

"Bye." Marsha then walked away nervously. James knew she only went on the date to break the curse, but then he started to think that he might actually like this or girl, or even more than like, he thought that he might actually be in love with his girl.

**Chapter 5**

James was talking with the guys the next day by the Palm Woods pool. "Hey guys, what do you think of Marsha?" James asked. "She seems nice" Kendall said "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I want on a date with her last night." "Really?" Carlos asked. "Really, and I think, I might actually have feelings for her."

"Really?" "Really, what should I do?" "You should go for it" Kendall said.

"I don't know, she wouldn't want to go out with me looking like this." "James, it's just makeup." "Oh yeah" James said remembering Kendall did not know about the curse.

"And if you don't try, you'll never know." "You're right, I'm going to go for it, thanks guys." James then walked away.

Meanwhile, Marsha was talking with Jo and Camille in the Palm Woods lobby. "Hey guys, what do you think of James Diamond." Jo spoke "Well, he's in a band with my boyfriend, but he seems like a complete jerk, why do you ask?"

"Well, we went on a date last night, and instead of being a jerk, he seemed really sweet, I think I might actually be, you know, in love with him." "Really?" Camille asked. "Really, what should I do?"

"Well, if you really love James, you should go for it, you never know unless you try." "You're right, I'll do it." Marsha stood up and started to walk away until she bumped into James.

"Hey." "Hey." "Do you want to go to the beach with me?"

"Sounds great." Marsha and James then started walking to the beach together.

**Chapter 6**

James and Marsha were sitting on the beach talking. "So?" "So?"

"That was a great date we had last night" Marsha said. "Yeah, yeah it really was." "So, what now?"

"I don't know, do you want to go out?" "I don't know." "What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not sure if this is right, you know, I mean, I love you, but-" "Wait, did you just say you love me?" "Yeah, yeah, I did, I love you."

"I love you too." "Really?" "Really."

"Even though I'm not like any of the girls you usually date?" "Of course, you're beautiful no matter what you look like." "That's really sweet of you, at first I thought you were a jerk, but you're really nice, and sweet, and sensitive, and thoughtful."

"Yeah, and just speaking here, if I, I don't know, actually looked like this, would you still want to go out with me?" "Of course, you could be the ugliest man on earth and I would still love you." "And I would love you."

James and Marsha then leaned over to each other and kissed each other on the lips.

**Chapter 7**

James woke up on the couch of the crib. He grabbed a mirror and saw that he had turned back into a human. "All right, I'm back!"

"Back from where?" Katie asked. "I just got turned, wait a minute, did that really happen?" "Did what really happen?"

"Oh, nothing, now if you'll excuse me, I have something I have to do." James then went down to the Palm Woods lobby and found Marsha. "Hey Marsha."

"Hey James." "Look, I was a jerk before, I should have judged you, and I really want to go out with you tonight, can we?" "Well, ok, see you at eight, bye."

Marsha then walked away. "James, what's gotten into you?" Kendall asked. "Well, I just found out that looks aren't important, and it's what's on the inside that counts and substance over beauty." "That's really deep, where did you learn that?"

"If only you knew Kendall, if only you knew."


End file.
